Eleven Fortyfive
by EmmyBabexxx
Summary: Sam is The Only Who Imprinted.Leah is left heartbroken.But Then Leah Wants To Get Back At Him,She Starts Dating Paul. But When Paul Finds Out,Leah only dates him to get back at Sam he Starts Hurting Her,Who Will Rescue Her? LeahXJake SethXOC Oliviaa
1. Chapter 1, Getting Back Leah's POV

**A/N My First FanFic Please 't Spell Or Gramma Checked Yet The Couples Are Seth And OC Oliviaa,Quils New Found Sister LOL Leah and Jacob.**

**Also Oliviaa is 15 the same as Seth and will be a Is A Wolf And So Is And Leah Aren't. If You Think I Should Write More Then Please Review So I Know,And Also Tell Me How To Update And Stuff Coz I'm New.**

**Love Emma xXx**

_What If Sam Was The Only Was the Only One Who Then Leah Wanted To Get Back At Him So She Started Dating Paul. But When Paul Found Out,He Started Hurting Her,Who Will Rescue Her?_

_*__***************Eleven Forty-Five**************  
__  
~ Chapter One - Getting Back_

_What A Great Ended At Exactly 11:45, My whole life,Sam just told me that he had to Break up with me._

_*Flashback To A Few Minutes Ago*_

_I was in my room and heard a knock on the door.I knew it was Sam,he had a special knock.  
_

_'Bang,Bang....Bang.......Bang.......Bang....Bang,Bang'_

_Two fast knocks Three slow and another Two fast.I had that knock memorized so i could tell who was at the door.I skipped down the stairs happily.I opened the door and ran into My Sam's arms,But unlike usual he didn't hug me ,i looked up at him.  
"Sam are you okay,baby?"I asked took a deep breath and looked at me,i could see a mix of emotions,one was screaming out at me, shook his head.  
"No Lee-Lee umm..how do i say this.."He said struggling to tell me what he needed to.  
"It's Okay Sam"I smiled,and took his took his hands back straight away.I was even more confused._

_"Lee,i love you,so much but.."He started,but i cut him off.  
"Theres a but?"I asked said he loved me,what does he mean but?  
"But the few days i was away i realised that we can't be together"Sam said looking down.  
"w-what do you mean...is there someone else?"I asked.  
Sam struggled but nodded.  
"W-who?"I asked softly,holding back my tears.I knew he wasn't mine it still felt like i couldn't cry in front of him.I took a deep breath and let him finish.  
"Umm"He started and scratch his god..who is only scratches his neck,  
when he feels guilty.I looked at him pleadingly,i wanted to know.  
"Umm E-Emily"He said.I didn't know what to think,but i know i went to put his arms around me."No!"I cousin Emily,my best was like my sister, and she knew how much i love him._

_"What?"Sam asked.I snapped out of my thoughts of Emily.I looked at Sam and suddenly,  
i changed, i didn't feel the need to be nice,if i wasn't with Sam i wasn't happy.  
"Sam..you can't just say we can't be together and hug me...it's not fair"I said and slammed my door.  
It really wasn't fair,not for me._

_*End Of Flashback*_

_So thats how i got into my room,it was a mess.I chucked a trantrum.  
Suddenly i had the erge to hurt him,but how?  
I remembered the guys he hung out with,i met one the other day...Paul Lower.  
He was cute i guess,i remember he had was hanging out with Quil Ateara and his sister Oliviaa.I didn't know them either but i guess i could flirt with Paul.  
It'd be a bit weird because i don't know him,but at least i could get back at Sam._

**A/N What Do You Think? Please Don't Be Harsh Lol The Whole Knock Thing Was Weird LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2 Plan In Action Leah's POV

**They lay in a meadow, his eyes closed,  
Laughing lightly as her heatbeat rose.  
This was dangerous although he knew  
There was nothing that he could do.  
For he adored her far above,  
And the lion and the lamb fell in love.**_**Twilight**_

Both compelled from the day they met  
From then on there fate was set  
He endured the ache for her blood  
'Cause taking her life he never could  
But what she wanted would soon be  
Her heart would stop, her aging flee

The love they felt would never sever  
Together they'd be; everyday of forever  
He would fulfill her every desire  
Although he fought with the burning fire  
While he denied it her that night  
Soon she would recieve her

**_Aww how sweet ^^ :)_**

**Okay So Chapter First Chapter completely stuffed it Up :( But i hope you understood Chapter is deticated to my first reviewer,**

**poohbear42994****. Thanks for the review,it made me smile!**

**_************Eleven Forty-five************_**

**_~Chapter 2 - Putting The Plan In Action!_**

_I took a deep breath, this was going to be weird,i'd never done anything like it before.I tried to look pretty and twirled a peice of hair around my index finger,Shoot.I saw the happy couple in the distance.I walked over to Paul."Hey your Paul Lower right?"I asked biting my nodded."I'm Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you"I laughed a bit,"Your Leah?"He asked.I was trying to disypher **(Sp?)** the look on his he was shocked."Uhm yes...Why do you look so..shocked?"I asked."Sam, told me about you and well don't take this the wrong way but,your alot more pretty than i expected"He just checked me out,you know when a guy looks you up and was easier than i though.I forgot i had to play along.I giggled,"Oh stop"I said and pushed him playfully as Sam and my former best friend walked and Sam both looked Confused and Shocked at the same time.I only glanced over but i knew them both so well its all it took to know._

_Paul smiled and i blushed,he was no! No Leah no falling for ANYONE again.I wasn't going to let myself fall in love again.I could date but not be in would be too hard when he decides it's time to ditch me for a new girl.I sighed,"What the matter Leah?"He asked me.I looked up and smiled,"Nothing,wanna come over for a drink?"I asked nodded,and began walking.I laughed,"How do you know where my house is?"I asked him."Leah,i'm Sams best friend instead of paying someone to deliver your chocolates and flowers he made me do it"Paul laughed,"C'mon lets go"I said.I dragged my new friend to my walked in straight away,i mean even before i did._

_I smiled,"Your open"I said not nodded,"Yep"He other things i new about Paul,Well Sam said something about Paul having anger issues.I looked at Paul who was raiding my fridge.I laughed out like he had anger looked up,he had a Milk moustache_**(Sp?),**_I smiled and walked over to him,"You have a little something"I said wiping away the moustache with my was looking into my eyes,my heart was racing and my fingers started tracing his soon leaned in and kissed my lips was the best kiss,even better than ! nO! NO! Leah stop your not allowed to fall in love.I kept saying that over and over yet i couldn't pull my lips away from were soft, i tried so hard to push him away but i kept pulling him closer.I moaned on his pulled away,"Leah what would Sam think?"Paul asked.I rolled my eyes,"I honestly don't care,he's happy with Emily"I said._

_Paul and I kissed a few more times,he moved us over to the couch.I heard a knock.I kept kissing Paul but then the knocking got louder.I sighed and yelled,"It's open!"I giggled and kept kissing walked in,someone who was not welcome here ever,"Sam?"Me and Paul both said at the same way,Nuh uh,"What do you want!?"I asked,more like jaw fell charged at Paul and tackled him making my couch fall down."Sam! Samuel Levi Uley get off of him NOW!"I Sam heard me use his full name he stopped."Lee-Lee Are you oka--"He started to say."LEE-LEE?! SAM GET OUT NOW!"I yelled how DARE he call me Lee-Lee after what he did.I was panting,though i barely moved just yelling so much made me lose my and get light-headed.I fell back onto the couch,which Paul had pushed up right."Leah? Leah?"I heard Pauls voice say,However i did NOT have the strength to tell him i was fine."Sam...out"I said weakly before drifting to what i think was sleep._

_When i awoke i was at SAM'S! I was furious. I looked around and saw Emily i was still her cousin.I sighed as Emily walked over with Sausages and Bread,with tomato sauce."Lee,are you okay?....I made you some food"Emilys soft voice hearing it made me angry."I F***ing Hate you"I yelled and picked up the tomato sauce,filled up a piece of bread and put it on her 's jaw fell open,i giggled and picked up a sausage and put it in her and Paul walked in,i smiled,"Thanks for the food Em"I said giggling.I walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand."Sorry about yelling at you before Sam"I said and Paul walked out smiling._

_"Gosh Lee,what did you do to Em'?"Paul asked laughing."I gave her what she diserved"I looked at me,"You honestly think she diserved,That?"He asked.I looked at him,"Are you on Their side?"I asked getting saw me tense as i got made and touched my cheek,i immediately calmed."No,Leah i thought it was funny...but i don't blame sam he can't help it"Paul said he said the last bit quietly,i heard it though.I stopped walking._

**A/N Might just make it a 3-5 shot.I can't find time to write :(.  
But maybe i will keep going... What do you think about the chapter and whether to make it a 3-5 shot.**


	3. Chapter 3,Paul Is The Worst! Mixed POV

A/n Okay I'm Not Using Bold and Italics Anymore Because I'm Thinking,Maybe That's What Is Making My Writing Go All Weird, Okay So I Might Update Everyday If I Can,I'm Making This Story My First Priority.

* * *

I looked at Paul,"What do you mean?"I asked.

Paul sighed,"Well i get it,i mean he loves her and well i don't know i just think it was for the best"He said.

I frowned,"Your a jerk"I said walking to my house.

Paul followed me,he just walked in,

"I mean because if he never left you well the kiss wouldn't have happened"Paul said smiling.

I smiled back and giggled.

Gosh i really didn't like him after all but i had to keep this act up,so Sam would get jealous.

"Uhm so are we just kissing buddies or...?"I asked.

Paul smiled,"I hope we can be more"

I smiled too but more of an evil smile,Because now my plan was working.

* * *

*2 Months Later*

Paul and I had been dating for 2 months,Ugh its horrible.

He's the worst kisser after all,and he's bad in bed.

There's one good thing though,he always brags to Sam.

I decided to call my best friend,she only just moved to La Push.

"Hello?"She asked when she answered the phone.

"Hey Oliviaa"I said.

"Oh its you Lee"Livvi giggled into the phone.

"Yeah well its been 2 months since me and Paul have been going out"

"Wow,Thats Great"Liv said.

*Pauls POV*

I walked up to Leah's room,and heard her talking,probably to her new friend Oliviaa,shes new to the rez.

"Great,Livvi its been the worst!"I heard Leah say.

I chuckled a bit,must be about school,she said she'd been having a bad time lately.

"How"A voice said,must be Oliviaa on the phone.

"Because Paul is the worst kisser!He's bad in bed too!"Lee said,

I frowned,No this wasn't right,maybe she was just joking.

"The only reason i haven't dumped him yet,is because he tells Sam everything we do,Soon Sam is gonna come back to me"Leah said.

A few minutes later she hung up and walked to her window.

*Leahs POV again :)*

I sighed,Ugh Stupid Sam and Emily,they were walking along the beach holding hands.

I walked over and layed on my bed.

Paul walked in,he looked angry,Great now i have to 'Care for my boyfriend'.

"Aww Paul whats wrong?"I asked sweetly.

"You bitch!"He yelled and brang his hand to my face,slapping my cheek.

"Oww!"I yelled,my cheek was red and my eyes filled with tears.

"Paul,What The Hell!?"

"Next time you talk to Oliviaa,Talk quieter!"He yelled punching my ribs,i heard a crack.

I was having trouble breathing now,I looked to Paul who was about to slap me again.

"Stop!"I begged,still crying.

He slapped my cheek once more,before walking out my door.

I quickly grabbed my phone,he peeked his head back in.

"Oh and Lee,don't tell anyone about this,or next time,you'll end up with more then,just a broken rib"He threatened,but with a sweetish voice.

Still crying i nodded.

What was i supposed to do,how could i explain this to my mother,or a doctor?

"P-Paul"I studdered.

He walked back in,"what!"He spat.

"Uhh..how can i tell my mum?"I asked.

"You don't"He said Matter-Of-Factly.

"B-But i have to go to the Doctor"I said weakly.

"Well lets play doctor shall we"He said smirking.

Oh My Budda,He didn't think i'd sleep with him now did he?

Paul walked closer to me.

"P--Paul i-i'm to sore"I said.

Paul rolled his eyes,"Oh well"He said.

He kissed me and i slapped him.

Shit,bad idea.

His eyes seemed to turn Black with anger.

He grabbed my pillow,and put it over my head,i couldn't breathe.

I screamed,he didn't remove the pillow,i tried to push it away,but Paul just laughed at my failed attempts to stop him.

Soon enough i fell unconcious

* * *

What Do You Think? Was Paul Too Mean?

Is It too Soon To Bring Jacob In?

Okay So I Have Some Random Questions....

1. Should This Be Just About Paul,Leah,Jacob and Sam,Or Should Seth And Oliviaa have a relationship?

2. I'm Thinking,Should I Make Emily And Sam Have A Kid,It'd Make Leah More upset?

Should I Make Pauls Middle Name Be? I Need It For A Future Chapter.

Thanks To MrsBlackWifey, She's Reviewed Both Chapters, :)And Thanks To All My Other Reviewers :)


	4. Chapter 4 ,Friends With Jake? Leahs Pov

Short A/N today--Thanks to all my reviewers&Readers.I'd also like to thanks the few who have this story on alert and in they're favourites.I love you in the next chapter there'll be some Seth and Oliviaa.I remember shockingly little of my own story comes in,this chapter Yays!Do you guys like the formatting as paragraphs like the first 2 Chapters or lines like 3&4?Also, Just so you know i'm only 14 and have only recently turned 14 on the 25th of July,so that is why im not an awesome writer. Oh and to my best friend Rochelle,Heyyyaaa Baybe!I know your reading this :P Ha i'm a stalker,Thanks for taking me to Ekka today :-) Love yah Lee. (LOL I call her Leah and she calls me Oliviaa :))

* * *

I woke up freaking out,It was hard for me to breathe.

"Where Is He!"I .....Where am I?

I looked around,Why am i at...Jacob Blacks house?

I looked to a chair and saw Jake.

"J-Jacob...Wh-why am i here?"I asked him,crap,my voice was shaky.

Jacob looked at me smiled,he came over to me and wrapped his large arms around me.

"Lee! Your awake!"He said happily.

I never realised how hot he was,and i mean technically.

"Oww Jacob! Your so hot...i mean warm"I said.

"And yes i'm awake captain obvious"I added.

Jacob smiled and took his arms off of me.

"Leah what happened?"He asked me.

I looked down not answering.

"Lee,you can tell me"Jake said,he put his hand on my arm.

"No i-i can't"I said with a shaky voice again.

"Leah,why do you have black eyes,and why did i find you barely breathing in your room?"He asked me.

I looked at him,"Jacob why were you in my room?"I asked.

Jake shrugged,"Your mom said you were up there"

"What?! Jake How could you take me here,mom and dad are gonna freak!"I yelled.

Jake laughed.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"I yelled.

"Leah keep your voice down,Your mom doesn't know anything,she had to go out shopping just after i came"Jacob said.

I sighed with relief,"Great"

"Leah,now what happened"He asked.

I looked down,"I...It..Uhh...Err...We...P-Paul he...he...he"I said freaking out,i remembered his threat.

"What did Paul do? DID HE HURT YOU?!"Jacob asked yelling the last part,but not at me.

I could see him shaking and i sat up from the Jacob's bed (The one i was lying in)

He calm down a bit seeing me get a bit scared,he pushed me gently back down.

"Hey!"I yelled.

"Lee,i don't want you to get hurt"He said.

I gave him a weird look and just layed back down.

"Leah?"He asked quietly.

"Yes?"I asked.

"Was it him..Paul i mean?"Jacob asked.

I nodded and without my permission tears started flowing down my eyes.

Jacob looked a bit mad but he was keeping himself calm.

"But Jacob you can't tell him i told you"I said firmly.

He nodded and mumbled something about,'Lets hope he won't listen to my thoughts'

I just shrugged.

* * *

Well i went home through the window,and walked downstairs.

I heard my parent's,Seth and ugh Sam,talking.

I hid on the staircase,and listened.

"Sue and Harry,i have some sort of exciting news,well theres 2 things,one concerning Emily and I which i will save until last and one concerning Seth"Sam said.

"Yes please go on"I heard my mothers voice say.

"Well Seth has finally phased into his wolf form"Sam said happily

"Thats great!"My parents said in synchronisation.

"Oh...kay"I said quietly rolling my eyes.

"Next news"Dad said laughing.

I heard the door open quietly,It was Jacob.

He saw me in my 'hiding spot' and smiled,i smiled back,blushing a bit.

"Uhh well i only found out yesterday but Emily is pregnant...with Twins!"Sam beamed.

"What?" Mom

"Huh?" Daddy.

"What?!"I yelled stepping out from my hiding spot,i just realised Jacob said it at the same time as me.

I looked at him,not realising the tears forming in my eyes.

I ran up into my room,bawling like a baby.

Jacob walked up and sat on my bed.

"Lee,it'll be okay"Jacob said stroking my hair.

I shook my head,"No those babies are supposed to be mine! Sam is the one i should be with!"I yelled crying.

Jake pulled me into his lap,hugging me.

"Leah,maybe you should be with someone else who won't hurt you"He said kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him,"Yeah right who'd be stupid enough,to like Leah Clearwater?"I asked him.

He wiped my tears and put my hair behind my ears,he leaned in and whispered in my ear,"Me"

* * *

So What Do You Think?

More Questions.

1. Should Jacob have imprinted on Leah or just like her.

should happen with Paul?

here are actual questions, For Em and Sam's twins,i want to know

A) Twin Girls,Twin Boys,Or A Girl and Boy.

B)Should they be Wolves?

C)Any name ideas?

4. What should Leah think about the last peice of dialouge.

Bya

Love Oliviaa/Emmy/Emma/Amber-Lee/Amber Lolz


	5. Chapter 5, Getting Caught,Leahs POV

A/n Hey guys sorry it's been so long since i've updated,Well i recently got a job at McDonalds and am busy at Boyfriend has swine flu :(.Anyway a lot of stuff has been i am busy with Roleplaying. If you roleplay Twilight on Me your username and i'll add you :).

* * *

I sat there in shock,

Jacob Tyler Black just said he liked me right?

"Wh-What?"I asked.

Jake looked at me his face going red.

"I-i didn't say anything,just forget it Lee"He said.

I shook my head.

"No Jacob it's okay"I smiled.

"It was really nice"I said.

Jake looked at me totally confused,"Leah,your confusing me"

I laughed,i felt like Jasper,I can read emotions.

Suddenly i felt very energetic and well high.

"OMG Im Jasper Hale i read your emotions! I knew you were confused"I giggled.

Jacob smiled but still looked confused.

"Leah calm down"He said laughing abit.

I shook my head,"Never or i shall sit on your face"

Oh Gosh,what am i on.

Jake laughed and looked at me.

"Leah as much as i'd uhm.... Like that... please..don't"He said. (a/n Jake doesn't really want her to sit on his face)

I laughed a really goofy laugh,like Krusty the Klown from The Simpsons.

"OMG Jacob lets be flying saucers"I yelled and stood on top of my Bedside Table,and jumped down.

Jacob quickly caught me,

"Leah calm down you'll hurt yourself"

I laughed and tried to calm myself.

"Thank you"Jake said.

"For what?"I asked.

"Calming yourself"He said.

I smiled,and looked at him.

Jake sat on my bed,and i was in his lap.

Suddenly i felt his warm hand on the back of my neck.

I smiled knowing what was happening.

Jake leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I, of course kissed him back,I mean c'mon he's soo hot.

His tounge touched the bottom of my lip asking me for entrance,i'd be stupid not to give it too him.

I slowly parted my lips letting his tounge enter my mouth.

We had been making out for the last five minutes.

Just when i thought something...more,was gonna happen,Paul walked in.

"Leah Marie Clearwater,What The Fuck Are You Doing!"He yelled.

I pulled away scared.

Paul picked me up and literally threw me at the door.

My back hit the door knob,"Oww"I whispered.

Paul walked back over too me and kicked me,in the stomach.

Jacob was shaking with anger.

He walked over to Paul and punched him,in the jaw and threw him out my window. (LOL!!!)

Jake quickly rushed over to me,

"Leah are you okay,i'm so so so sorry for letting that happen"He said picking me up.

I started coughing,and it wasn't normal i started coughing up blood.

"Lee,Are you alright?"He asked with concern in his voice.

I nodded,though i wasn't.

My back was aching and i couldn't feel anything below my stomach.

"Leah how many fingers am i holding up?"Jacob asked,holding 3 blurry fingers up.

"Eleven"I mumbled before slipping away into unconciousness.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.

QUESTION TIME

Okay.....

1) Anyone have any ideas for the story because if you do i really need ideas.

2) Im sorry i didn't bring Oliviaa and Seth into but i have no idea how to LOL help?

3) I wanna bring in a new character tell me your names and i'll choose if you are a constant reviewer I might write like somethings about you in the story :)

4) Team Sam or Paul,Hard One Hey,I hate em both xD

5) Should Nessie Come in? I was reading Zeydon's review,and it sounded interesting to bring Renesmee in.I know it's a BlackWater Fic,but i could make Jacob Break the imprint :)

6) Not a question but I LOVVEEE YOU GUYS, :) If your reading this i love you.

7) Okay I'm Thinking of Making Leah Lose Her Memory What Do You Think?

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
